


Лишняя ложка сахара

by Volin, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: драбблы [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volin/pseuds/Volin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Название:Лишняя ложка сахараАвтор:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Бета:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Размер:драббл, 239 словПейринг/Персонажи:Хэнк Андерсон, Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин РидКатегория:слэшЖанр:slice of lifeРейтинг:NC-17Читать:АО3Размещение:запрещено без разрешения автораДля голосования:#. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Лишняя ложка сахара"
Relationships: Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид - Relationship, Хэнк Андерсон - Relationship
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: драбблы [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634656
Kudos: 6





	Лишняя ложка сахара

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Лишняя ложка сахара  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 239 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хэнк Андерсон, Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** slice of life  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Лишняя ложка сахара"

Коннор любит наблюдать за людьми. За их мимикой, жестами и проявлением эмоций. Его восхищает способность людей одним и тем же словом или фразой показывать текущее настроение.

Хэнковское «Коннор!», например. Иногда это просто способ привлечения внимания. Иногда строгое «нельзя!». Такое «Коннор!» часто звучит на местах преступлений или тогда, когда он лезет в самую гущу событий. Иногда Хэнк просто от безысходности выдыхает обреченное «Коннор», когда он безбожно лажает, несмотря на продвинутый социомодуль. У Хэнка в этот момент такое забавное лицо, что Коннор не может сдержать смеха. Хэнк на такое обижается, правда, быстро отходит.

Или вот «Бля, Коннор!» в исполнении Рида. Резкое и почти злобное в департаменте, когда Коннор намеренно переслащивает его кофе. Или сдавленно-болезненное, когда Коннор тащит раненного Рида куда-нибудь подальше от перестрелки. Рид матерится, зажимая рану и пытаясь остановить кровь. 

Еще Ридовское «Бля, Коннор!» звучит как «спасибо», когда Коннор перетягивает своим галстуком его ногу, вызывает медиков и сидит рядом до их приезда. 

Но бывает еще срывающееся в стон «Бля, Коннор!», когда Рид смотрит на него затуманенным взглядом сверху вниз. На то, как язык Коннора скользит по его члену. Как Коннор облизывает головку, прикрывая глаза, легко касается пальцами нежной кожи, заставляя Рида подаваться навстречу и толкаться глубже, а затем быстрее и резче. И когда Рид кончает, вцепляясь ему в волосы, это его «Бля, Коннор!» звучит как «о, Боже, да!»

Коннор улыбается, бросает взгляд на опенспейс, где уже бурчит недовольный утром Рид, и кладет лишнюю ложку сахара в его кофе.


End file.
